Oh Chief
by YumYum365
Summary: Alex/Derek Alex/Mark


One shot. Gay sex. Don't read if you don't like. Takes place when Derek is chief.

Alex's POV

I had just gotten out of a Cholecystectomy on a seven year-old. Derek was in the halls being followed by Kepner.

"Chief Shepherd, there's a drug rep outside your office waiting to speak to you" April said.

Derek sighed, seeming to hate his new administrative duties. Kepner always followed him around which I understood. Derek Shepherd was sexy. He probably loved having an adoring girl following him around and calling him Chief Shepherd. Now that he was wearing a button down and a tie under his white coat, I was getting even more turned on at work. From the day I started as an intern, I always wanted to have sex with him. He was so masculine, and his ass always looked amazing through his scrubs. I watched him from afar before he went in to see the drug rep. He breathed into his hand, checking to see if he had bad breath, and then he sniffed his armpits. God, I would do anything to have my face in his armpits. He then brought his hand to his ass and slid it under his pants. He picked out a wedgie, and watching him touch his ass started to make me hard. I ran to an on call room to relieve myself. Instead, I found Mark Sloan. I brought my hands to my crotch to cover the tent that had formed, but Sloan obviously noticed.

"Got a woody, Karev?" he said with a completely straight face.

"Uhhh" I stuttered uncomfortably.

He got up and took his shirt off as he started walking towards me. I was still covering my dick until he grabbed my hand and moved it away. He grabbed the other one and pushed them both above my head. He brought his lips inches away from mine. He definitely wasn't Derek, but I would be lying if I said he wasn't hot. I leaned in and kissed him. My lips parted, and his tongue entered my mouth. We passionately made out for a couple minutes until he broke the kiss to rip off my shirt. He brought his mouth to my neck and started sucking on the skin. His lips then traveled to my nipple and he chewed on the tip. His hands moved down to my ass, and he started massaging my cheeks. His tongue was licking up my abs as his hands seeped under my scrubs. He played with my ass through my briefs. He then ripped off my scrub pants and licked my dick through my briefs. The underwear got wet with his saliva and I needed my dick in his mouth. He brought his hands up to the waist band of my briefs and ripped them off. My dick bobbed up and hit him in the face. He stuck his lips on the tip and slid his tongue across the tip. I put my hands on the back of his head and pushed my dick all the way into his mouth. I let out a loud moan. I pulled him off my dick and pushed him onto a bed. I pulled his pants off and brought my head to his ass. He had tight black boxer briefs on, and his ass tasted delicious through them. I climbed up his back and grinded my dick against his ass. I moved back down and pulled off his briefs. I made out with his asshole, letting my tongue seep inside and explore his hole. God, it tasted delicious. I thought of Derek's ass and imagined that taste. It turned me on even more, but Mark's ass was definitely good enough. I smacked his ass as I continued to lick it. He moaned at the sensation. I was rock hard now and needed to get a release soon. I got on my knees and placed my dick at his entrance.

"Fuck me, Karev!" He screamed.

I slowly entered his ass as he moaned loudly. My dick finally got all the way in, and his ass brushed against my pubes. I started thrusting in and out as I smacked his ass. It started to get red when I increased the speed of my thrusts. We were both moaning like crazy. I bent over him and grabbed his dick. I rubbed it up and down, and his moans got even louder. My other hand traveled to his nipple and rubbed it forcefully as I placed kisses on his back. We were both getting so fucking hot. I pulled my dick out of him and flipped him over. I brought my head down to his and reentered his ass. I kissed him passionately and felt up his whole body. He put his hands around me and started rubbing my ass. He stuck a finger inside, and we were both moaning into each other's mouths. We weren't going to last much longer. My thrusts got even faster as I continued to hit the right spot every time. With one more thrust, I screamed into his mouth as cum poured out of my dick and into his hole. It started to overflow. I bent my head down and sucked my cum out of his ass. I then brought my mouth to his and let him taste my cum. This turned him on even more.

"Touch me, Karev!" he moaned.

I grabbed his dick and started stroking it. I brought my head to it and deep throated his cock. As my mouth reached the base of his cock, the moans were louder than ever. Cum poured out of his dick and filled my mouth. I went back up to his head and we shared the delicious taste. I collapsed on to the side of him.

"Fuck, that was good" I moaned.

He kissed me one more time, and then we both got up and got dressed to go back to work. As I left the on call room, I saw Derek again. Even right after sex, Derek could make me horny. I thought about him for the rest of the day, through each surgery. By the time I was ready to leave, I realized I couldn't just stand around anymore. I had to make some move. He loved having someone adore him? That's exactly what I'll do. I walked into his office.

"Chief Shepherd?" I said.

"Yes, Dr. Karev" he responded.

"Chief Shepherd, I finished all my surgeries for the day"

I walked over to his desk and sat on it.

"I dusted off your desk with my ass, Chief Shepherd"

He looked at me uncomfortably, and I winked at him.

"Anything else I can do for you, Chief Shepherd" I said seductively. I reached down and grabbed his cock. He let out a slight moan. Even through the pants, I could tell his dick was enormous, and I was going to get it in me. He stood up and unbuckled his belt. He pulled down his zipper, and laid me down on the table. He started making out with me. He pulled my shirt off and kissed my nipples. His tongue was magical. I moaned as he sucked on the tips of my nipples. He moved down to my abs and traced them with his tongue. He unbuckled my pants and ripped them off. My pants were still wet from Mark's saliva, and he could clearly tell when he brought his tongue to them. He didn't take long to rip them off. He stuck my dick in his mouth, and I moaned loudly. He bobbed his head up and down while swirling his tongue around my cock. He deep throated me, and I was in heaven. He then moved down to my ass. He stuck his tongue in my hole and lubed it up. He chewed on my ass cheeks as he inserted a finger into my hole. I moaned loudly. I wanted him to fuck me right now, but I needed to taste his dick first. I pulled my ass away from his mouth, and stood up. I pushed him onto the desk. I pulled down his pants and smacked his ass through his briefs. I then tore them off. I licked up his balls and sucked on each one of them. His dick was ginormous, and I didn't know if I would be able to fit it in my mouth. I licked around the tip of it, and sampled the delicious taste of his precum. I then did my best to fit his hole cock in my mouth. When I got all the way down, his dick was hitting my gag reflex, and my nose was inhaling the scent of his pubes. I started bobbing my head up and down and he moaned uncontrollably. I pulled away, ready for him to fuck me, but when I caught sight of his ass, I knew I needed a taste first. I brought my mouth to his hairy hole. It tasted delicious. I licked his hole and sucked it for about five minutes and then pulled him up for a kiss. He flipped me over onto the desk.

"You ready, Karev?" he said as he rubbed my hole with the tip of his dick.

"Please fuck me, Chief Shepherd!" I begged.

He slowly entered into my ass. It felt amazing as his ginormous cock filled up my ass. When he got the whole thing in, I moaned loudly. He pulled me down into a kiss and started thrusting into me quickly. His tongue felt perfect in my mouth. I was finally getting everything I needed. I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed his ass. The rhythm of his thrusts increased rapidly over the next five minutes. We were both moaning uncontrollably.

"Cum in me, Chief Shepherd"

He gave me a loud and assuring moan. I knew I was on the verge of cumming. He gave me one more thrust, and cum poured out of my cock onto his and my chest. My ass clenched around his cock, and he came in my ass. His cum filled me up. I asked him to feed it to me, and he bent down and sucked it up. He brought it to my mouth and fed me it. He then licked all of mine off my chest. Finally, I was purely satisfied. We stayed there and made out for a while.

"Come to my house tonight, Dr. Karev. I'm going to want some more of that" he demanded.

"Anything for you, Chief Shepherd" I responded happily.

He winked at me before getting dressed and leaving the hospital


End file.
